


I'm Your Home

by CosmicJjong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Awkward Dates, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Cute, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: Johnny falls in love with his boss Chittaphon and Ten - a boy in a club, discovering his soul mate. Of course everything seems too perfect and life doesn't like that, sending a job offer from Chicago his way, will he go back to his home or is his home now Ten?// title is Home by Seventeen





	1. Chapter 1

‘he’s gorgeous!’ Johnny exclaimed, dramatically throwing himself onto their leather sofa, in between Mark and Jaehyun.  
‘how am I ever supposed to learn or do my job if my boss is that stunning? I need a new job’ he sighed, stuffing a slice of pizza into his mouth as he pouted.

‘Johnny, come on, so many guys would kill for your internship, I’m sure you can get over your hot boss’ Jaehyun punched his arm playfully, Mark agreeing with him.

‘yeah but, let me show you’ he pulled out his phone, typing the name Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul  
(or as close as he could get) into the search engine, hundreds of photos of the young, attractive, Thai millionaire showing up.

‘wow, he’s really handsome’ Mark looking over Johnny’s shoulder. 

‘yeah, I can see why you’d be distracted’ Jaehyun slipping the phone from Johnny’s fingers and inspecting the photos closely. ‘are you going to ask him out?’

Johnny snatched his phone back, scoffing at Jaehyun's ridiculous suggestion, there was no way he could ever be brave enough to do that.

‘ah, so you’re just going to admire him from a distance before he either magically falls in love with the intern that’s been staring at him for months or finds someone else’ Mark teased, throwing pieces of the popcorn clutched tightly to his chest at Johnny.

Johnny groaned louder, sliding down the sofa.  
‘I think he already has a boyfriend, anyway I have no chance, I’m just an intern. Let’s watch the film before I go to bed and ignore you both’ he whined, something Johnny had become good at around Jaehyun and Mark.

They spent their Thursday evening as they always did, squashed up on their slightly-too-small sofa in their slightly-too-small apartment, not meant for three people, watching the worst film Mark Lee was able to find that day. It’d started one dreary Thursday in an attempt to console a heartbroken Jaehyun, who had been dumped after just three weeks (more a damaged ego if he was honest), and quickly turned tradition for them. They were happy, they loved each other a lot.  
Even if Jaehyun never cleaned the bathroom, or Mark left his clothes randomly around the apartment. Johnny still loved them.

Eventually, he retired to bed, staring at a few more photos of Chittaphon before slipping into a pleasant sleep.  
.......... 

Early starts were the bane of his existence and he almost threw his alarm clock out of the window when 5.30am rolled around.

Fighting not to fall asleep again, he dragged his exhausted body into the shower, just about managing to shower before throwing on his usual grey suit, his hair slicked back. His bed looked so inviting as he stomped into the kitchen, where thankfully for him, Mark had already made breakfast for the three of them. He was sure that if Mark didn’t cook, he would starve. 

Shooting Mark an appreciative smile, he ate the pancakes given to him, scrolling through his social media, mostly for Chittaphon- related news, of which—for once- there was none.

Grabbing his bag and jacket, Johnny headed for his bus stop. He waited for 15 minutes—because of course the bus was late and he’d look bad infront of Chittaphon on his first week—bouncing on his toes trying not to freeze.

The bus journey dragged, getting stuck in traffic from road works, meaning it took almost twice as long and Johnny was 15 minutes late.

Hoping to soften the blow, he snuck into the buildings coffee shop, buying a cup for Chittaphon, who he knew they’d force him to apologise to. He held his breath as he exited the lift, pushing the large, heavy oak door open and setting his bag down at his desk.

‘Seo, you’re late’ he heard his manager, Choi Siwon (a very tall, very handsome and very intimidating man) speak across the room.

‘I know, I’m sorry sir, the bus was late and there was traffic and I-‘

‘its not me you need to apologise to’ he cut Johnny off mid-sentence ‘you know where Chittaphon’s office is’ Johnny had been bracing for that. Running a hand through his hair, his picked up the coffee, making his way down the hall to the CEO’s office. 

Tentatively, he knocked on the dark wood door, he would have just turned back if it wasn’t for the ever present Choi Siwon.

‘come in’ he heard the familiar Thai accent, he was always on the radio or the TV for some reason, always amazing.

As Johnny, entered his brain decided that was the appropriate time to stop functioning. Ten look stunning as usual, almost ethereal. His tan skin and chestnut hair, brown eyes not moving from their spot on the computer screen, his presence was memorising. His glasses sat about half way down his nose, making him seem cocky and in charge, Johnny couldn’t stop staring. Chittaphon tore his eyes away from the screen, turning to face Johnny.

‘are you okay?’ his brow furrowed, and Johnny almost passed out, he looked adorable. ‘excuse me?’

‘oh’ Johnny snapped out of it. ‘I’m sorry, I came to apologise, I was late because of the bus and I know I should get up earlier but the bus was late and I’m sorry’ he tripped over every word.

Chittaphon looked unimpressed.

‘Seo, right? Johnny Seo? The bus was late but you had enough time to get coffee?’ he gestured to the cup that was currently burning Johnny’s right hand.

‘yes sir, I’m Johnny. Its not mine, well I did buy it but for you, as an apology, it was just from downstairs, I swear’ he placed the cup on the large dark wood desk, that seemed to match every piece of furniture in the building. He picked it up, inspecting the cup before taking a rather cautious sip, eyes fixed on Johnny, his heart was beating so fast he wasn’t entirely sure how he was still standing.

Chittaphon smiled and he placed the cup down on some papers.

‘my favourite, how did you know Johnny Seo?’ his fingers tapping on the desk, one by one.

‘oh I, I didn’t know what to get you, so I bought what I usually order’ he tried to control his breathing, it’d be embarrassing if he actually did faint over his boss.

‘you have good taste Seo’ his smile was dazzling.  
‘since you were so nice, I’ll let you off this time but if you’re late again you’ll be in trouble, got it?’ he smirked, Johnny had never wanted to kiss anyone as much as he did right now, it was almost overwhelming.

With that, Johnny sheepishly made his way back to his desk, setting up his work under the intimidatingly watchful eyes of Siwon.

The hours dragged by, he even decided to walk down to a small cafe down the street for his lunch, just to pass some time. His friends were right, anyone would kill for his internship, but Johnny wasn’t sure he could take much more of it.

It was a pleasant day, a slight breeze making the heat more than bearable. Much better than being stuck in the office.

He slipped into the little cafe, greeting the boy who worked behind the counter. Johnny had made himself a regular, back when his friend had a crush on the boy, but now he often visited himself.

‘hey Sicheng, usual please’

‘of course’ he smiled, getting to work on Johnny’s lunch.

‘how’s it going with Yuta?’ he half teased, Johnny was fond of both Sicheng and Yuta.

‘great thanks, he’s taking me out tonight, I think we’re meeting up with you guys later?’ he smiled, thinking of Yuta, he’d never had the courage to ask the boy out and was just grateful Yuta did. 

Sicheng handed over his lunch, refusing to take payment, Johnny just slipping the money in the tip jar instead.

‘you are, Im looking forward to it Dong Sicheng, or should I start calling you Nakamoto Sicheng? I’ll see you later’ Johnny laughed, leaving Sicheng a blushing mess, everyone already knew how in love the two boys were. It was endearing.

Johnny strolled back to the office, returning to his seat to eat his specially prepared chicken salad, trying not to take too long to eat, meaning he could still use his break to make up for the time he’d lost that morning.

Other than himself, the office was abandoned – nobody wanted to eat at their desk. But Johnny didn’t mind too much, it meant he was able to watch Chittaphon going about his business, unaware of just how beautiful he was.

Strutting into the office, Chittaphon carried two coffee cups in, followed closely by Siwon. They were laughing about something that had happened to them, Johnny was just content seeing him smile. Siwon wondered off into his own office as Chittaphon approached Johnny, holding one cup out to him, who just stared, a little bewildered.

‘paying you back’ his tone soft as he flashed his stunning smile. Johnny’s heart pounding.

He accepted the cup, taking a sip.

‘thank you, you really didn’t have to’

‘I know I wanted to’ he was leaning against Johnny’s desk, eyes following his every move. 

‘thanks’ he couldn’t believe this was real.

Chittaphon rested his hand on Johnny’s shoulder for a second before retiring to his office. Johnny must be dreaming. Though the daydreams he usually had about Chittaphon weren’t anywhere near that appropriate.

His mind stayed on the Thai man for the rest of the shift, he tried so hard not to overthink the coffee but of course, his thoughts wondered


	2. Two

I really need to go shopping Johnny sighed under his breath, staring at himself in his full length mirror. He’d tried on just about every outfit in his wardrobe and nothing looked good.

Currently, he was in a pair of black leather pants that were a little too tight for his liking, a white shirt and black blazer. It would just have to do.

He joined Jaehyun and Mark, who were patiently waiting for him in the kitchen. Well, patiently waiting may not have been the best way to describe it. Both boys were taking as many shots as they could, even setting some out for Johnny. They were going to be wasted before they even arrived at the club.

After 15 more minutes of shots, they decided to get a taxi before they wouldn’t be able to.

They’d decided to go to a small underground gay club, it was fairly exclusive but Jaehyun was close with the owner Lee Taeyong. That also equated to free drinks, so there really wasn’t any question.

Eventually they got to the front of the queue, where the security guard insisted they weren’t on the list-Jaehyun responding with get Taeyong, which the guard reluctantly did.

‘what’s wrong?’ Taeyong asked before his eyes fell on them ‘ Jaehyun, guys, hey!’ he beamed, pushing passed a few people. Jaehyun immediately slipping one arm around his waist, pulling him close, whispering something into his ear, Taeyong giggling at him.

‘they’re with me, these three’ Taeyong smiled to the guard, dragging Jaehyun in by his hand, the other two following. Jaehyun followed Taeyong off into some VIP area, separated from the rest of the club by rich, red, velvet curtains. The whole place was extravagant, adorned with gold and tiny details.

A very tipsy Johnny followed Mark to the bar, where a very handsome staff member ignored everyone for them. Donghyuck, who ran the bar there, had a soft spot for Mark, meaning they were always served first and never had to pay for their drinks.

Johnny lost track of Mark as soon as Donghyuck got off shift. He decided to stay close to the bar, drinking a little too quickly—his vision starting to blur.

A male approached him a moment later, Johnny was too drunk to think at this point and it looked like the other person was too. All Johnny could notice was his jeans, even tighter than his own and glittery blazer.  
The man slid a cocktail over to him, the same as his own.

‘Ten’ he slurred ‘I’m Ten’

‘you certainly are’ Johnny grinned, sipping the drink, in any other situation he would have slapped himself for saying that.

They attempted a conversation, the tanned man getting closer, using it as an excuse to grip Johnny’s thigh, ridding him of the last of his self control.

Ten was giggling at something lame he’d said, his smile dazzling. Without thinking - not that he could - Johnny pressed his lips to Ten’s, a small moan escaping the shorter. Ten pulled away a little, grabbing Johnny’s hand and leading him through the crowd, if it hadn’t been for the grip ten had on him, he would have lost him in seconds.

They found an empty booth at the back of the club, Ten pushing him down before straddling his thighs, grinding messily as he kissed Johnny. Johnny left a trail of kisses down Ten's neck, making sure he left messy love bites all over his golden skin, they’d be too difficult to cover up tomorrow but he didn’t care. Ten moaned, panting as Johnny moved down to his collar bones, he couldn’t concentrate on anything but Ten, the bass pounding through the room seemed to disappear as he left more and more marks.

Ten slipped his hands around Johnny’s throat, his fingers digging slightly into his jaw to bring their lips together again, Johnny moaning this time. His other hand tangled in Johnny’s hair, tugging slightly.

‘Ten, Ten come on, the taxi is here’ a small, young looking guy tugging on his arm.

His grip loosened on Johnny, whining as he broke the kiss.

‘do we really have to go now?’ he pouted, Johnny’s hands now resting on his hips.

‘yes now come on’ he boy started to walk off, Ten slipping from Johnny’s lap

‘give me your phone’ he slurred, almost snatching it as Johnny retrieved it from his pocket and typing his number in. Johnny smirked at the contact name.   
Ten <3 <3 <3.  
‘text me, okay?’ he said, kissing Johnny again, before being dragged out of the club by his now impatient friends.

Ten seemed so familiar somehow, he was gorgeous and everything about him drove Johnny wild. His smile, his laugh, his sparkly eyes, his tan skin. Johnny didn’t know if he was just unacceptably drunk or he’d just found his soul mate. He guessed he’d find out.  
Since he was drunk, he wasted no time in texting the boy.

"Miss you already" 

Drunk Johnny was the worst, enough to make sober Johnny cry.

"Miss u, mrrt me soin?"   
Looks like Ten was even worse off than him.

"I thought you’d never ask." 

Johnny slipped his phone in his pocket, attempting to squeeze his way through the crowd to try and find either of his friends.

It was late and the crowd had started to thin out, meaning it wasn’t difficult to find a slightly dishevelled looking Jaehyun, hair sticking out all over the place, still attached to Taeyong. Stumbling over to them, and trying not to fall, he continued to check his phone for any messages from Ten.

It was now 2.30am and though they’d stayed out much later before, they had work the next day. Stupid decision.

Jaehyun just nodded, kissing Taeyong before they found Mark and Donghyuck sleeping in one of the booths, cuddled up. They managed to wake them, deciding it was probably better to take Donghyuck with them and keep him safe, than risk him falling asleep before he managed to get home.


	3. Three

.........  
Johnny’s alarm sounded much, much louder than usual. The ringing piercing through his ears, as if the early start wasn’t enough to make him cry. Turning it off, he sat up and oh. Oh no. That was definitely a bad idea. His head was pounding and he’d be very, very lucky if he made it through the day without throwing up.

Slowly, he managed to have a shower and get changed, trying to be as quiet as possible. Even the sound of the water made him feel sick.

Johnny shuffled into the kitchen, where Donghyuck and Jaehyun sat clutching their coffee, both looking worse for wear, whilst Mark prepared breakfast-looking surprisingly bright and cheery.

‘morning, your coffee is there, food is almost done’ Mark was notorious for not ever having a hangover, no matter how he drank. The others, not so much.

‘thanks Mark’ his voice husky and rough. ‘guys, I need to ask, who’s Ten? Apparently we’re going to meet and I can’t remember anything’

Jaehyun laughed quietly, as if expecting the question.  
‘I’m guessing the cute guy you left love bites all over while he was grinding on you. Just a guess though. I mean you must have a type Seo, he really reminded me of your boss’ he spoke softly, still cradling his head as Mark passed out their breakfast, who ran his fingers through Donghyuck's hair gently. 

‘oh’ he spoke, stuffing his face with food to avoid having to say anything else, not that the others would bother him.

....... 

Johnny decided to walk to work today, rather than risk being late. Plus, he was fairly sure the bus ride would make him throw up.

He managed to get there early, sitting at his desk—head in his hands.

‘you alright Seo?’ Siwon was always a morning person. He headed towards Johnny, one hand on his back. 

‘yeah, I’m okay, headache’ he laughed, sitting up to look at Siwon.

Just at that moment Chittaphon walked in, looking suave as ever, two buttons undone revealing his tan skin, littered with love bites.

_Wait._

No, no way, he must have just spent the night with someone.

‘looks like you had fun’ Siwon laughed, though his hand was still on Johnny’s shoulder. Chittaphon chuckled, inadvertently glancing at Johnny.

‘from what I can remember, I got dragged home’ he placed a cup of coffee on Johnny’s desk, taking a sip from his own. 

‘its a miracle you’re not hungover Chittaphon’ Siwon smiled at him before leaving for his office. Other had started to filter in now, Chittaphon retiring to his office too. Johnny just had to get through until lunch at 13.30, then he knew he’d feel better.

_11.45_

‘Johnny Seo, Chittaphon wants to see you in his office’ Siwon called, not taking his eyes from the computer. He often left his office door open so that he didn’t have to move from his desk.

He sent a concerned look to the boy that occupied the chair next to him- Doyoung—who smiled hopefully, before he walked off towards Chittaphon office.   
Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, waiting for Chittaphon to let him in. 

‘it’s open’ Chittaphon called, barely audible through the heavy oak door. 

Johnny pushed it open, keeping his back to the door, he had no idea what he’d done.   
Before the door had even fully closed, Chittaphon jumped up, wrapping his legs around Johnny’s waist and arms around his neck. He didn’t even have a second to comprehend before Chittaphon’s lips were on his. Johnny had no idea what was going on but he wasn’t about to argue. 

Chittaphon’s fingers made their way into Johnny’s hair, tugging it harshly, pulling a loud moan from him.  
Johnny stumbled, falling back onto the rich leather sofa at the back of his large office. Book cases lined the rest of the room, floor to ceiling, not that he could really focus.

Chittaphon was now grinding on his thigh, one hand moving to palm Johnny, who hadn’t realised how hard he was. He moaned, throwing his head back, giving Chittaphon access to his neck, where he left a trail of marks, matching the ones on his own neck.

Expert fingers worked at the buttons on his shirt, Chittaphon kissing a trail down his chest, his tongue swiping over Johnny’s sensitive bud, met with a moan.

‘can we really do this here?’ he whispered, moaning as the kisses made their way to the hem of his trousers. The kisses stopped and Chittaphon pressed a few small kisses to the side of his face. 

‘I’m in charge, Johnny Seo, we can do what we want’ his breathe hot on Johnny’s face, the words sending shivers down his spine. Chittaphon ran his tongue up the side of Johnny’s neck before slipping off the sofa.

_Fuck._

He stood up dragging Johnny up with him and pushing him against the dark wood desk Chittaphon dropped to his knees as he slipped Johnny’s belt off, his   
trousers and boxers down before he could think. He felt exposed, a few days ago, Johnny had just started working here. Just yesterday, Chittaphon had spoken to him for the first time.

_But now._

Chittaphon ran his hand along Johnny’s painfully hard cock, followed by his tongue, before taking the tip in his mouth. He teased the slit before taking the rest in, his hand covering what his mouth couldn’t.

There was no way in hell this was really happening.  
His steady pace and the sight of Chittaphon on his knees for Johnny brought to the edge

‘God, I, I’m close’ his moaning quickly turned to whining as Chittaphon moved away, standing infront of Johnny.

He placed on hand on the side of Johnny’s face, his thumb running along his swollen, pink lip. He bit his own, then pressing two fingers to his mouth, Johnny obediently licking and sucking them. Chittaphon never broke their eye contact, there was something dark and wild about his glare. Johnny could barely breathe.

Chittaphon pulled his fingers away, turning Johnny and slowly pushing him down onto his desk, Johnny steadying himself with both hands planted firmly on the desk.   
He slowly teased Johnny’s hole, until he could barely take any more, the pushing one finger in. He’d never done this before, he didn’t know what to expect but Chittaphon seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Johnny moaned as he added a second finger, stretching slowly, scissoring his fingers. Johnny had never felt anything like this. Chittaphon added a third, curling his fingers, Johnny almost stopped breathing.

‘fuck, Chittaphon’ he moaned, getting more and more needy and desperate.

He whined again at the loss, a light chuckle from Chittaphon as he moved to his bag, grabbing what a cloudy Johnny could only assume was lube.

Was he planing this? Did he do this often? Was it only Johnny? These were all questions that would have to wait, they weren’t important right now.

Chittaphon hissed at the cold as he ran his hand up cock. He ran his hands up Johnny’s thighs, before longing himself up and finally finally, thrusting into Johnny. He moved slowly, stopping once he was fully inside, allowing Johnny to adjust.

As he started to moved at a slow pace, the pleasure slowly overcame the pain. As Johnny moaned, he sped up, thrusting harder.

‘oh, Johnny, you’re so good for me’ he moaned, digging his nails into Johnny’s hips slightly.

‘harder, please’ he begged, barely able to hold his own weight anymore.

Chittaphon moaned as he thrust harder, changing angle to hit Johnny’s prostate just right, he could see stars.

He attempted to grab at anything, digging his nails into the desk. The couldn’t think anymore, the pleasure was overwhelming, Chittaphon filled everyone of his senses and he couldn’t get enough.

Chittaphon leaned, planting kisses on the back of his neck

‘come for me’ he moaned, standing back up to thrust again and again.

He didn’t quite know which part sent him over the edge, all he knew was the it felt amazing. He came, moaning Chittaphon’s name. Seeing Johnny a panting, sweaty mess underneath him was enough for Chittaphon, who came just after. He moved slowly, riding out his orgasm, before pulling out and collapsing into his chair to grab a towel he also had stashed in his bag.

He cleaned himself off, tucking his shirt into his trousers and doing up his belt, before moving to help clean Johnny up too.

Chittaphon dragged him over to the sofa, making sure he was comfortable before fetching a lunchbox and some water for him. He ran his fingers through Johnny’s damp hair as Johnny ate the sliced fruit from the box.

‘are you okay? How was that?’ he teased, watching as he ate.

‘amazing. That, um, that was my first time’ he laughed, he was feeling sensitive but Chittaphon made it better. He noted that the feelings he had for Chittaphon during sex, didn’t go away after. He filled everyone of his sense and drove him wild.

There was no way he could be falling in love, he barely knew him.

Besides he had no chance, he didn’t even know how this had happened.

But, what about Ten? Though the similarities were striking, from what he could remember--Jaehyun was right. 

_Could Chittaphon really be Ten?_

‘Johnny, what’s wrong?’ his voice snapping Johnny from his thoughts.

‘oh nothing, I’m sorry, I’m a little sensitive, I’m okay, what were you saying?’

Chittaphon placed his arm round his pulling him closer  
‘I said, I’m sorry I didn’t know it was your first time, you seemed too confident. You don’t mind do you? You were amazing’

‘not at all, it was incredible ‘

Chittaphon watched him closely, as though he had to memorise every last detail.

‘let me take you to dinner’ his eyes not moving from Johnny’s face.

‘what?’

‘tomorrow, let’s go to dinner’.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chittaphon takes Johnny to dinner, Johnny can't handle his own feelings.
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to update, my dog passed away so that was awful but I've adopted a 12yo dog. Anyway, the fic is almost done to updates will be v regular. Thank you all for waiting, I hope you enjoy this one.

Johnny had stayed cuddled up to Chittaphon for a while, enjoying the affection, before managing to cover his neck enough to go back to work. He skipped lunch, only using the time to text his roommates.

"Bring snacks home I have big news. News?? Well something to tell you guys anyway"

He threw his phone onto the desk, going back to his work, only pulling his eyes away to watch as Chittaphon left the office. His door had stayed open after that, even with his meetings – probably to let Johnny know there wasn’t anyone else. Or that’s at least what he liked to think.

Johnny walked home, giving himself some time to think over what had happened between him and Chittaphon, still not entirely sure if it had even happened. The freezing air whipped at his face, it didn’t take him long to get home fortunately.

He pushed his key in the door, listening for voices to see if the other boys were home or if he could take a shower first.

But of course they always seemed to be there. 

Throwing his bag on the sofa, he headed straight for the kitchen, where Jaehyun and Mark were sat around the breakfast island, joined by Donghyuck, to Johnny’s surprise. Mark certainly was fond of him.  
‘Johnny’s finally decided to join us’ Jaehyun laughed, moving his bag from Johnny’s stool ‘what’s the news?'

‘chittaphon’ he said bluntly, not sure how much he should tell them. ‘he called me to use office and we, um, we may have..’ he stared down at the counter top. 

‘no way, where? In his office? What brought this on?’ Jaehyun quizzed, the other two just staring at him.

‘yeah, I mean I think he is Ten’

‘ that makes sense’ Mark finally breaking his silence, Donghyuck still looking a little awkward.

‘he’s taking me to dinner tomorrow’

‘wow, Johnny I’m so happy for you, what are you going to wear? Where is he taking you?’ Jaehyun still asking an overwhelming amount of questions.

‘a suit I guess, I have some nice ones and I don’t know, where ever Chittaphon picks I guess’ he sighed, staring down at the plate of food Mark had just placed infront of him, he didn’t feel much like eating though. 

‘what if he doesn’t like me? Or if he acts too much like my boss? Is this really a good idea?’

Mark placed his hand on Johnny’s shoulder gently, meeting his eyes. Mark knew him better than anyone, they’d known each other from being young, they’d grown up together.

‘Johnny, you’re great, he already likes you a lot and he asked you to dinner. You have a nothing to worry about, I promise’ Johnny smiled, Mark always knew exactly what to say to him.  
..........  
They ate their dinner, then squashing close together on their sofa- it was barely meant for three people, let alone four, Donghyuck basically sat on Mark so he could fit. They fell asleep watching one of their terrible films, only moving to their rooms at around 1 or 2 am.  
....   
Johnny didn’t have work the next day, so his time consisted of bothering the other boys about his meal, what he would wear, what he should talk about and any other ridiculous thought that came into his head.

Chittaphon worked late on the weekend so he’d be meeting Johnny at the restaurant at 7. It was an expensive place that Johnny had only ever walked passed and never even given a second thought to, it was somewhere he’d never be able to afford.

It was now 6 and he was changing out of his forth suit of the evening. Nothing seemed right, it all seemed too casual or as though he was going to work—he needed to impress Chittaphon.

‘Johnny, wear the velvet one, trust me he’ll love it’ Jaehyun sighed, leaning against the wooden door frame.

‘are you sure? It doesn’t look awful?’

‘I promise, it’ll drive him wild’ he smiled at Johnny sweetly before leaving him to put the blue velvet suit on for the second time. Johnny nodded, running his hands along the velvet blazer before taking a final deep breath.

The boys teased Johnny as he headed for the door, telling him they wouldn’t stay up late or to stay protected, earning an exasperated look from him.

It wasn’t a long walk to the restaurant, not much further than his work so it didn’t take him long. It was 6.50pm now, he stood in front of the building, not sure if he should head inside or not.

‘Johnny! Wow, you look amazing’ Chittaphon stood just infront of him, eyes tracing the outline of Johnny’s body, lingering a little in a few places, making Johnny blush. 

Chittaphon stepped forward, pulling Johnny’s tie between his fingers.

‘you really do look stunning’ he whispered, breath hot on Johnny’s already red face. ‘maybe we can head to my place after our meal?’ he placed a soft kiss Johnny’s cheek, tugging on his tie a little. Johnny sighed, nodding – he couldn’t speak, all the thoughts had left his mind. Chittaphon dragged him into the restaurant, Johnny staying as close as he could to the shorter boy, not letting anyone see the problem Chittaphon has caused- this was going to be a long evening. 

They ate their meals, laughing at anything and everything, discussing their lives and pasts, their dreams and ambitions.

It was there, right in that moment, as he watched Chittaphon eyes light up and laugh brighten the room, that Johnny Seo knew. 

He was in love with Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. 

‘this is going to sound so lame, but since this is a date, I want to take you to my place for desert, I love cooking so maybe I could make something for you’ Chittaphon blushed, taking a sip of his wine but avoiding eye contact.

‘I’d love that’ Johnny smiled. At this point he’d do anything Chittaphon wanted.

‘oh! Let’s finish up here then, I’ll get the bill’  
Chittaphon paid without even taking a look at the bill, before grabbing his coat and dragging Johnny out of the restaurant by his hand. Chittaphons touch felt electric, sending sparks through his skin. He just wanted to hold his close and tell him how perfect he was. He shouldn’t be feeling this way about a man he’d met barely a week before, let alone his boss.  
There was no way this could really work out. Chittaphon was a CEO, he couldn’t be in a relationship with a male worker. But Johnny decided to savour any moments they did get together.

The walk to his apartment was pleasant, the weather seemed a little warmer than before. They didn’t really talk much but it wasn’t awkward, the silence was almost comforting. 

Once they’d made their way to the building, Chittaphon let go of his hand, Johnny’s heart sinking a little. He obediently followed him into the lift, which began to head to the top floor, stopping only to let in another official looking business man, with his arm around a younger looking guy.

‘Minho, it’s been a while, how are things’ Chittaphon smirked, leaning against the glass side.

‘great Chittaphon, we’re engaged’ he smiled, kissing the younger males soft cheek. ‘and who’s this?’ his eye brow raised.

‘congrats you two. This is Johnny’ he smiled up at him, Johnny wishing more than anything that he could show him off like that.

‘I just work for Chittaphon’ he spoke quietly, leaning away from the Thai man. Chittaphon's shoulders dropped as he spoke, stepping away from Johnny a little.

‘this is my floor, I hope to get my invite soon’ he teased stepping out on the top floor, followed not-so-closely by Johnny.

Chittaphon slammed the door as Johnny entered, not saying a word. He threw his coat down, heading straight for the kitchen.

Johnny was unsure of what to do, so went to stand at the kitchen door, watching as Chittaphon set up an array of pots and pans, pulling things from cupboards and his fridge.

‘do you not want to tell any one? Or did you not enjoy the date? Will I not see you again?’ Chittaphon spoke, not looking up from where he was breaking up   
chocolate into a bowl. ‘I just need to know where I’m up to’

‘I did, honestly, I just, I don’t like telling people I’m gay, it doesn’t end well’

‘Johnny he’s gay, he’s engaged to a man. I’m gay I know how hard it can be but I also know who I can trust. If you don’t want this to go any further then tell me, we’ll stay strictly professional’ his tone colder now. He placed his hands on his counter, eyes still not moving from the bowl.

He’d lost lovers in the past from not saying what he wanted to or should have. Johnny didn’t want that to happen again. Finally, he moved from the spot at the door, standing behind Chittaphon and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

‘I want this to go further’ he spoke as Chittaphon stood up straight, resting his head on Johnny’s chest.

‘only if you’re sure’

‘I promise I’m sure’ his breath hot on the side of Chittaphon's face. He placed a soft kiss on his cheek, Chittaphon turned to wrap his arms around Johnny’s neck.

‘you promise?’ he almost whispered, gaze meeting the taller's.

‘i promise’ his lips meeting Chittaphon's soft ones, kissing him gently. He pulled Chittaphon closer as the kiss became more hungry, heated even. 

Johnny pulled Chittaphon onto the counter, legs wrapping around his body as Johnny kissed his neck, desperately trying to undo the buttons on the tanned man’s shirt. 

He kissed a messy trail down his chest, leaving love bites all along as he swiped his tongue across his hard bud, before taking it in his mouth. His hands trailed up the shorter boys thighs, palming at the obvious bulge in his trousers. Chittaphon threw his head back, moaning loud – he knew he could this time, they were in his home. 

Chittaphon laced his fingers through Johnny’s hair, tugging harshly as he worked his way down, gaining a loud moaning in response.

Johnny planted open mouthed kisses over a still clothed but painfully hard Chittaphon.

‘Johnny, shit, please ah’ he stuttered over his words, tugging at the tallers hair harder.

Just as Johnny’s fingers began to work on his belt, Chittaphon's phone rang from his blazer in the other room.

He sighed, attempting to slip off the counter, caught between Johnny and the counter, whose thigh pressed between his own.

‘ignore it’ Johnny whispered, licking and nipping at the soft skin under his jaw.

‘I can’t, it’s probably important for them to call at this time’ he moaned.

Johnny grinned against his skin, lifting him so his legs were back around his waist, kissing Chittaphon again as he carried him through to the other room- pinning him on the sofa.

‘answer it’ he smirked, grinding on his thigh.

‘yes, hello?’ he answered, sounding a little more impatient than intended, Johnny still teasing him. ‘wait what?...... Can’t this wait?..... Seriously? That bad?...... Fine, fine, I’ll come over’ he sighed, throwing the phone on the floor.

‘you have to go?’ Johnny stroked the hair from his face, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

‘yeah, it should take long though, you can stay here if you want and we’ll finish this later’ he smirked, eyes tracing the taller's stunning features.

Chittaphon sighed, climbing to his feet to straighten out his suit, kissing Johnny once more before leaving the apartment.

Johnny missed him as soon as he walked out of the door. He didn’t know what to do In the apartment, he’d never been there before, didn’t know where anything was and to top it off, felt incredibly awkward.

He decided against calling any of his friends, hoping that Chittaphon really wouldn’t be gone for more than an hour or so, since the building was relatively close. 

Johnny took to watching the TV, not that he could really focus on it, waiting for him to get home.

Time seemed to creep by slowly, but by this point was reaching four and a half hours since Chittaphon left, not even a text to check on him. Maybe it was time to go home, his phone was dying and his heart felt heavy so he left a note on the side, saying that he’d left and he’d see Chittaphon at work.

He walked home, explain what had happened as soon as he got in, since Jaehyun was still up – Mark and Donghyuck having tried to stay up but both fallen asleep on the less than comfortable sofa. Jaehyun stayed with him until he fell asleep.


End file.
